


A Perfect Start to the Day

by Emejig16



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bottom Phil Lester, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Morning Sex, Smut, Top Dan Howell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2018-12-27 11:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12079830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emejig16/pseuds/Emejig16
Summary: Lazy morning sex.





	A Perfect Start to the Day

**Author's Note:**

> New A/N: This fic was originally written and uploaded May 2014. I really like this one a lot, it's sweet and delicate. I hope you will enjoy too!

**Prompt** :

* * *

 

 

There was nothing Dan loved more than cuddling with Phil. He just loved being able to hold Phil in his arms. He’d wrap his arms around Phil’s waist and pull him close. Sometimes he’d place little kisses on his cheek and jawline or whisper little love messages in to his ear as he drifted off to sleep, hopefully making his dreams sweet.

Plus, as much as Dan liked being hugged and being kept safe and secure, he did not like being little spoon. He was always big spoon and loved it. As big spoon he could kiss Phil’s neck or grind into Phil’s ass and turn innocent cuddling into naked cuddling.

They’d had one of those nights last night, except they had remembered to put some clothing back on. Phil had been completely exhausted after a pretty rough night, and had kind of just melted into Dan’s embrace. Dan loved being able to provide that safety and warmth he wanted.

The following morning, Dan awoke to the sound of the soft hum of Phil’s snore. Dan yawned as he shifted a bit. He looked at Phil, who was still peacefully asleep. Dan couldn’t help but smile. He removed his hand from Phil’s waist, and ran it through his messy black hair. Phil was just so precious when he slept. He hated having to wake him up but it was already past eleven.

“Hey Phil.” Dan said softly, rubbing the side of his face. “Hey sweetie.” Dan murmured, running his thumb along the side of Phil’s jaw.

Phil stirred slightly. “I’m up.” Phil mumbled.

“Phil, darling.” Dan said a little louder, using his thumb to tap the side of Phil’s face. “Hey Phil sweetheart ge–”

“Seriously Dan, I’m awake.” Phil responded, as he rolled over so that he was facing Dan. He smiled at him and giggled.

“What?” Dan said with a slight chuckle.

“Nothing. You just look really pretty in the morning.” Phil said with a slight blush.

“Yeah? But have you seen how absolutely gorgeous you like. Who seriously looks this amazing.” Dan said as he placed his forehead against Phil’s. He placed a soft kiss on Phil’s lips.

“Mhmm keep talking.” Phil murmured lazily.

Dan smirked and rolled over so that Phil was pinned to the bed. “It’s your messy bed hair.” Dan said as He rolled his hips into Phil’s, causing him to mewl softly. “No, no that’s not it.” Dan said as he leaned in closer. He kissed the side of Phil’s lip. “It’s your lazy smile first thing in the morning.” Dan said before he started placing little kisses and sucking Phil’s neck.

Phil gasped. “What else?" 

"But, it’s mostly the hard on in your pants.” Dan teased as he grinded into Phil.

Phil moaned softly. “How can I not wake up hard, when I go to sleep knowing all of your perfection is pressed up right against me, and your scent fills my nostrils as I slip away?”

“Keep telling me how perfect I am.” Dan joked. He smiled as he leant down to kiss Phil. He let his lips ghost over the bottom one then pressed his lip against it, licking along it and nibbling on it, causing Phil to giggle. 

As Dan slipped his tongue into Phil’s mouth, running it along the inside of his lips and across his tongue, he snaked his hand under Phil’s pants and wrapped his hand around Phil’s cock. He stroked it gently, as he kissed along the underside of Phil’s jaw. 

Phil arched his back as he melted into Dan’s touch, shivering every time his thumb ghosted along his slit. 

Dan continued to stroke Phil as he pulled away and rested his head on Phil’s shoulder. His lips were right next to his ear, so he took the opportunity to lick the shell of it and use his teeth to tug on the love

“How does this feel?” Dan asked in a whisper.

“G-good.” Phil choked out.

Dan pulled away from Phil and let go of his cock. He grabbed the lube that was on the beside table. “You know, I didn’t think you’d actually be up for this after yesterday.”

“Well, you thought wrong sunshine.” Phil purred. “How else would I start my morning?”

Dan grinned as he opened the lube. He reattached his lips to Phil’s as he poured it onto his fingers and worked it for a bit. He slowly slid a finger into Phil, feeling as Phil’s lips quivered against his. Dan worked his finger in and out of Phil, with gentle thrusts before he inserted a second continuing the motion, albeit a bit quicker and deeper.

“Oh Dan…” Phil mewled.

Dan pulled his fingers out of Phil, and took off his boxers. Dan poured a bit more of the lube into his hand, and used it cover his cock.

“You’re so beautiful like this.” Dan said softly, locking his eyes with Phil. His hair was a bit ruffled, his lips were quite red and parted, and he was a light shade of pink.

Phil’s lips parted slightly as he drew in shallow breaths. He watched as Dan stroked his cock.

Dan lined himself up with Phil’s entrance. 

“Ready dear?” Dan asked.

 Phil nodded as he draped his arms around Dan’s neck.

Dan moved so that just the tip was inside of Phil, causing both of them to moan. He placed his hands on both sides of Phil for balance. His eyes clicked with Phil’s as he pushed in a little deeper.

Phil let out a soft moan, as he wrapped his legs around Dan.

Dan began to thrust slowly, keeping them gentle yet firm. He rolled his thrusts in and out of Phil, each one picking up enough intensity to make the bed creak slightly. 

“ _Oh my_ ” Phil panted.

Dan rested his forehead against Phil’s as he kept his thrusts light. He stopped his movements, just for a second so that he could wrap his arms around Phil.

It was all very slow and deliberate, but that was the beauty of morning sex. Dan’s lazy thrusts and Phil’s soft moans and mewls, were all very gentle, like the soft rays of light streaming in from the window.

Dan moaned as he rolled his thrusts in and out of Phil. He leant down and kissed him tenderly, just barely pressing his lips against Phil’s before connecting them and licking his bottom lip.

Phil moaned into Dan’s mouth as he let his hands wander up Dan’s back and into his brown hair. He entangled his fingers into the locks as Dan he started to thrust a bit harder and upwards into him.

As Dan built up speed, he pulled away from Phil and let his nose brush up against his, listening to the quiet pants and breaths streaming out of Phil’s mouth. Dan placed a few kisses along Phil’s jawline, as his whole body shuddered and his back arched as he thrusted into his spot.

Phil took in a sharp breath and tugged onto Dan’s hair a bit more.

Dan kissed Phil’s neck, sucking on his adam’s apple. He gave him a quick peck, before resting his head on Phil’s shoulder, as he tried to keep his movements smooth, yet intense. 

Phil rolled his his hips with Dan’s movements, as he concentrated on the tender bursts of pleasure that were surging through his body. Phil’s eyes fluttered shut, as Dan thrusted sloppily into him.

“I-I love you” Phil stuttered between heavy breaths, as he slowly opened his eyes.

A smiled twitched at Dan’s lips as he met Phil’s blue eyes. "I love you too dear.” He mumbled against Phil’s lips.

Phil loosened his grip on Dan’s hair as he got more into Dan’s lips and thrusts. He let his head fall back against the pillows as Dan sped up his thrusts. Phil’s moans started to get a little louder and more muddled as he drew closer.

“C-close,” Phil spluttered, as a wave of pleasure rolled through his body, his moans were laced with every exhale.

“Alright love” Dan purred.

“Dan, Dan, Dan…” Phil barely panted, as his whole body shook from the sudden intense pleasure. Warmth flooded his stomach, and he reached his climax gasping out Dan’s name, as he stained his chest with cum.

Dan soon reached his orgasm, after feeling Phil clench around him as he came. Dan gave a couple of last hard thrusts as he rode out his high, murmuring soft nothings into Phil’s ear all of the way. 

Dan then pulled out of Phil and flopped down next to him on the bed. He looked over to Phil lazily and smiled.

Phil scooted over and kissed Dan’s cheek.

“Good morning sweetheart.” He said with a loving smile. 

Dan chuckled and wrapped his arms around Phil pulling him close. “Good morning to you too dear.”

And he couldn’t think of a more perfect way to start the day.

Sure the sex was more sloppy, and so much more calm compared to some of the other sex they had, but the sex they had in the morning was just so passionate and loving that it didn’t matter. It was just the way they melted into one another’s touch and embrace; It was exhilarating and the perfect way to be woken up.

“You know, if there’s anything I love more than waking up in your arms, it would have to be this.” Phil murmured into Dan’s chest.


End file.
